FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to a new class of material, not limited to cement systems, wherein the fundamental principle comprises the utilization of known geometric and kinematic principles for arrangement of larger bodies or particles in desired configuration relative to each other, in particular dense packing, in systems of fine particles or bodies which are 1-2 orders of magnitude finer than the body or particle systems in which they are embedded. By means of a dispersing agent, the locking surface forces between adjacent bodies which hitherto prevented the dense arrangement of bodies or particles of micro or submicro size are overcome. The application of these principles permits the production of a variety of new materials of hitherto unknown high quality such as high performance fiber/metal matrix composites, whereby the compressive strength and abrasion resistance of the metal matrix is substantially improved by the introduction of submicro particles.
In particular, the present invention relates to densified systems, shaped articles made therefrom and processes for making the same, whereby the densified system is composed of a coherent matrix in which ultrafine inorganic solid particles of a size of from about 50 .ANG. to about 0.5.mu. are homogeneously arranged in the void volume between densely packed solid particles having a size of the order of 0.5-100.mu. and which are at least one order of magnitude larger than the respective ultrafine particles and a surface active dispersing agent which is effective to secure the homogeneous distribution of the ultrafine particles and which is present in an amount sufficient to secure the homogeneous distribution of such particles. Additionally embedded in the matrix are compact-shaped solid particles of a material having a strength which exceeds that of ordinary sand and stone used for ordinary concrete.